To visit her grandmother, Gabriela takes a horse 2.09 miles and a bike 1.68 miles. In total, the journey takes 44.2 minutes. How many miles is Gabriela's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Gabriela travels 3.77 miles in total.